Self Indulgence
by prettyfly4aduckguy
Summary: Mark discovers Club Owl, the most popular club in all of Duckburg. Inside, he also finds an old interest, and possible scheme.


Your name is Mark Beaks, and you are about to tear up this club!

That is... When you can get in. You are standing in line with a group of strangers who are chit-chatting away while you look at your phone. Updates, followers, news, you're reading it all. You can barely hear the thudding of the music inside, and it's making your heart pump. As you scroll, you notice a blurry picture of the inside of the club. Black, with bright purple and blue lights, and the silhouettes of hundreds of hands. You smile to yourself while you reblog it, showing your followers where you will soon be.

Before you know it, you are at the door, nearly bumping into the belly of a large bouncer. He is a dog of some sort. It's hard to tell. Maybe one of the Beagle Boys? He looks down at you and grunts. You just smile and introduce yourself. "You may have heard of me; Mark Beaks! I know you have heard of me, so I will just slip right-"

"ID..." the bouncer grumbles. He holds his massive hand out to you.

You wince at his gesture of unfamiliarity. "Uhhg, fine." You flip through your phone and find your online/government mandated ID, and hold the phone up to him. "Here."

He snatches your phone from you. He glares at you, then back at the ID. Grumbling something to himself, handing it back to you. "Go..." gesturing to the door.

You give your now sweaty / greasy / etc phone a wipe on your jacket, albeit, much to your displeasure. "Thank you!" You stride through the door.

Once in, the music envelops you. You take a deep breath in. The excitement rushes through you. For once you don't want to look down at your phone. You shove it into your pocket and make your way to the dance floor.

The thrill of just going with the flow, being pushed around, head banging, and letting loose, causes you to lose track of time. Feeling parched, you work your way out of the tightly knit crowd and make your way to the bar. You sit on one of the red velvet lined stools and ask the bartender for a glass of water and a martini. You chug down the water, and sip your beverage. You turn to look at the crowd and notice a familiar voice behind you.

"Well, well, well... Look who decided to come to a place that isn't in his phone!" Your face automatically scrunches up as you turn to see Gyro sitting next to you. "Decided you try out a big boy's activity?" You can smell the alcohol on his breath as he talks to you.

"No! I heard this was the hottest club in Duckburg and HAD to check it out! For my followers sake." You grab your phone out of your pocket and start scrolling.

Gyro laughs and pats you on the back. "I'm joking!" He takes a swig of a private label craft beer. "In here, we don't have to be enemies. I'll call a truce for tonight." He holds his hand out to you in an offer to shake it.

You think about it. Maybe you can take advantage of him in this state? Learn all of his projects and take them for yourself. You smile to yourself, holding back a chuckle. You grab his hand and shake it. "Deal buddy!"

He smiles at you and nods. He takes another swig of his beer. "We are about to have a blast!" He signals for the bartender. "Another for me, and-" He looks at you "What do you want?"

You look down at your barely started drink. "I'll wait. Just got myself one."

"Put his tab on mine." The bartender nods and walks away.

"What no, you don't have to."

He looks at you and smiles. "My treat. It's actually fun to know someone here for once."

You wonder how often he comes to this club, but decide not to ask. "So why is Scrooge's most prized scientist in a club tonight? Why would you of all people want to come here?"

He shrugs. "Excitement that isn't something blowing up in my face." You sip your drink while you listen to him. "I have to get out and away from the family sometimes."

You snort. "You consider them family?"

"It's all I have." He chugs the last of his first bottle and grabs the other one that was brought to him. "Let's change the subject, you want to dance?"

You turn to look at him and make eye contact. He's smiling at you. There is something about his smile that makes your chest hurt. Or it's the alcohol hitting you sooner than expected. You don't like to admit that you are a cheap date. "Uh, sure!"

You both finish off your drinks and get up to go to the dance floor. He grabs your hand and leads you. You feel a new rush. Your face is warm, and the colors of the strobe lights become brighter. A smile creeps its way onto your face. He turns to you, gets close, and you start to follow his lead. You once again become lost in the music, lights, crowd, and… His eyes….

There is a soothing, and excited feeling to them. You can't look away. You feel the heat of the club around you, prodding and pushing of the other bodies. He takes your hand, twirls you, and hugs you from behind. You close your eyes, and realise your cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

You realize what you're doing, snapping out of the trance of all around you. You jerk away and turn to Gyro. He has a puzzled look on his face, but he's still smiling. "Need to rest?"

"Uh… Yeah, sorry!" He nods and grabs your hand again, pulling you away from the crowd to a significantly quieter portion of the club. Taking you to a seat, Gyro sits next to you.

"I know how overwhelming it can get sometimes."

Sheepishly, let out a small laugh and smile. "Yeah. I am definitely not used to this!" He nods, looking around and spotting a bar close by.

"I'm going to get drinks, what do you want?"

"Martini."

He nudges your arm.  
"Something more…" He pauses, looking up, thinking. "Serious? -A club is about getting out of your comfort zone!"

You look up at him. "Sitting next to you is out of it. Quite a bit!"

He lets out a hearty laugh. "Touche! Martini it is!"

When he gets up to leave you watch him. You didn't notice what he was wearing till now. Tight black jeans, black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath, and black boots. You feel underdressed now, with your black hoodie, dark blue jeans and… Oh yeah you don't wear shoes… They hurt your feet… You look down at your phone, take a quick selfie, and stick it back in your pocket before Gyro comes back.

He hands you your drink and sits down next to you. You see he has his beer, but another drink is with it in his hand. He takes notice of you and smiles. "It's a long island iced tea. If you don't want it, I will take it."

You consider it. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" You give him an "I'm onto you" look.

"Maybe. I'm trying to loosen you up; you look tense."

"I do?" You take your phone out to look at the selfie you just took. You examine the photo. You were blushing? You touch your cheek with your free hand in confusion.

"You okay?" You look up at Gyro, making eye contact again. There is concern in his eyes. You quickly look away, because you feel yourself blushing again.

"YEAH!" You take a sip of your drink and look back down at the picture.

Gyro looks over you. "Ah, you just didn't get enough phone time is all." He wraps an arm around you. "You want to take a picture of both of us? You can have black mail over me!" He giggles.

You gulp down your nervousness and nod. You bring the phone up with the front facing camera active. You see both of you on your screen. You can't help but smile. Gyro smiles and lifts a peace sign above your shoulder. You hit the icon, and *CLICK*.

He laughs and pulls away. "Now you're mellowing out!"

You feel a new rush of warmth flow over you as you finish off your drink. You reach for the long island and take a taste. "Oh, this is good!" You take a bigger sip from it.

"Yeah it's one of my go to drinks when I drink enough beer to not care about the taste." Gyro says as he sips his drink. He leans his head on his hand, watching you. You're drinking faster than before and look back over at him.

You smile at each other. Your head feels heavy, and as you take the glass up to your mouth, the contents are gone. Your head tilts without being told, looking into the glass to see drops of your drink and some ice. "Aw man, it's gone!" You laugh to yourself as you sloppily put the glass on the table.

"Want another?" Your head quickly turns to Gyro and you excitedly nod. "This will be the last one. I'm cutting you off. You get sloppy fast!" He kisses your cheek and gets up.

You hold your cheek. What was that? You feel butterflies in your stomach. A warm aura fills your body from head to tail. Are you… NO! You shake your head trying to shake the feeling, but it just makes you dizzy. "No, no, no! I need to follow my plan!" You whisper to yourself. "I can't let him get the best of me." You take your phone out and try to write a note to yourself for when you sober up a little. You save it, and right as you're putting your phone back into your pocket, Gyro walks up with a new drink for you.

"This ones a little weaker." He hands it over to you. You look at it, a bright ruby red drink in a cocktail glass. It smells sweet, and has a little plastic stick holding 3 raspberries dipped in. You take a sip and your tongue is washed over with the flavor of cranberries and raspberries "Good?" Gyro asks as you close your eyes.

"Mmhmm." You mumble, as you take a bigger drink of it. Gyro steals your raspberries on a stick. "Hey!" You slur. He is giving you a mischievous smile.

"You want one? Come and get it." He puts the last one in his mouth, holding it between his teeth.

Tilting your head in confusion you ask, "How?" You know the answer, but you want to hear it.

He leans in close to your face. "Like this." He grabs the back of your head, and…

Everything goes black…


End file.
